Pain
by laurah2493
Summary: Hermione is left behind that day at the manor. Voldemort decides to make an example of her and execute her using the dark mark. everyone in the order will see her death. How can her friends help her now?
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Before hand I make no apologies for spelling, grammar ect I am dyslexic and have tried my best I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1

Pain! Pain was all I had felt since they left. Knives ripped through my body every time they cast that god forsaken curse. Stringing thought together was becoming more and more difficult. The only respite I got is when Bellatrix switched from her wand to the knife. I almost relished the times when the knife was slicing my skin.

How much time had passed since Harry and Ron had left I couldn't comprehend. My time was marked by the switching of wand to knife and the small amount of time I had to my self when I was thrown into a cage and suspended above the entrance hall. During these times I had managed to glean some information from the passing deatheaters. I knew Voldemort was coming and soon. He planned to record my execution, some how, and send it to the Order. I knew there was little hope for me but I would be brave and not give in to the pain.

The day of his arrival it was obvious. I was not taken from my cage in the morning, house elves scurried to and fro through the many halls preparing. The aura of the mansion had changed, it was dark to begin with but the foreboding emanating from the walls was palpable. Deatheaters flowed into the mansion throughout the morning. The old grandfather clock in the hall way chimed twelve when my caged was not so gently lowered to the floor. I was yanked out and sent sprawling onto my hands and knees. Knowing not to rise from my knees now I slowly lifted myself into a more dignified position raising my head proudly as though I was on my feet.

I knelt waiting for his arrival. I didn't have to wait long before a cold wind blew through the mansion signalling his arrival, even though all the windows and curtains were closed. As the smoke descended from around him revealing the foul being that was Lord Voldemort. His snake slithered from around his shoulders clunking to the floor and moving its way down the hall before its master. The deatheaters parted for him, like the seas for Moses. I felt him sweep past me as he moved towards the dining room.

A hand thrust itself into my hair and dragged me to my feet, shoving me in the direction of the dining room. I dragged my feet as much as possible trying to delay the inevitable for as long as possible.

I was thrown to the floor on to my already bruised knees. His long disgusting toes curled the ground in front of me.

"CRUCIO!" rang through the hall. Knives pierced me over and over. Forcing air out of my lung and not letting me draw anymore in. everything crumpled on me forcing me to lay face down on the floor. I bit the inside of my mouth refusing to scream for them. A metallic taste passed across my tongue. When he lifted the curse the knives slowly withdrew themselves from me. When the last had finally left I could draw a much-needed breath. Each movement was agony. Every breath felt like I was drawing water into my lungs.

"Draco. Hold her." He commanded, this was quickly followed by a quiet,

"Yes my Lord." Footsteps came slowly towards me. One hand held my should pinning me in position. The other took hold of my left arm extending it towards Lord Voldemort. His voice slithered its way round the room, seeping into every ear.

"Hermione Granger. You have been Mr Malfoy's guest for over a week now, I do hope he has treated you appropriately." A ripple of laughter pulsed through the room "we are here today to see that you are shown the true meaning of your station… the dark mark can only be taken by those worthy of it. The rest…" he smirked "of lesser blood die the most painful, slow death." He lowered himself to my level on the floor. He slowly rolled up my sleeve revealing the soft skin of my forearm. He moved the pale wood of his wand over my arm tracing intricate patterns in the arm above it. Beginning small the pain soon began to explode into an inferno. I could see the blackness slowly expanding over my arm in elaborate swirls. A scream was ripped from me. I couldn't stop myself. It went on and on. My eyes were open I could see everything around me. Even through the pain I could see the twisted smiles on the surrounding deatheaters faces. I could see the black hair of Bellatrix as she skipped gleefully round and round. Finally I could see Draco. The usually cold eye held pity, sorrow and sadness; fear was etched into his face. He had no wish to be here or for me to be here either.

The world fuzzed around the edges as the pain climbed to its agonising peak and came crashing back down. My head swam and breath left me. Was this is it? After all that pain was this slow slipping feeling the final boundary? A hand slowly moved my hair away from my face. I blinked into the light that was let through.

"Hermione?"

**Please let me know if this is a good start. I'm not fantastic at writing as I am dyslexic so any help is greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you to drgonblue, Brittany, and tink brown for you reviews**

**I own nothing.**

**17****th**** march 2014**

Chapter 2

The hand quickly retracted from my face, as though I had burnt it. And the light was blocked out by what appeared to be another person. They were draped in dark robes and seemed tall and thin.

"Shit. How'd the mudblood survive?" a screech shattered the silence that had drifted over the room.

Hands roughly drug her from the ground pulling her into a kneeling position. She tried and tried to lift her head but it hung forwards as she had no energy left in her to even lift it. Everything hurt, her arm still stung where the dark mark was now etched into her skin. Forever it would be a badge of dishonour to all those that had no understanding of what had occurred. Fear. Fear is what filled her mind. Not of what was now to be done with her but of what would happen if she manage to return to her friends.

Discussion flowed round the room growing louder and louder. The roar that filled the room burnt her head.

"This had never happened before."

"Abomination"

The confusion and shock that filled the room was probably the only thing that saved her from immediately being Kavada'd.

A slow sly voice creped over the ruckus.

"The only way she could have survived is if her blood is pure and not as filthy as we believed it to be. " Snape spoke calmly and commanded the attention of the room without effort. He moved to Draco's side, who was still kneeling on the floor his eyes not having moved from Hermione. "Maybe a union would be the best way to use Miss Granger." He snidely suggested. " With how long the mark took to complete, she must have very pure blood my Lord" Voldemort swept from his position across the room to glare Snape in the eye. The greasy man stood his ground as the Dark Lord surveyed him.

"Who do you suggest Severus?"

"My lord that is your decision, not mine." Snape said as he bowed away appearing humble.

"Lucius! You owe me something after your failure at the ministry and Draco's failure to kill Dumbldore." He said turning swiftly to face the elder Malfoy who appeared green at the thought "Any how young Mr Malfoy seems rather taken by our mystery girl." A smirk passed so quickly over his face it made you wonder if it had been there at all. "Draco, bring your bride to me."

I felt his arms move around me and he gently picked me up from the kneeling position I was in. Pulling me to my feet, helping me across the room. As I stood the room began to spin and I could feel my heart beating in my head. I fell limply against Malfoy. Words were exchanged around me, I couldn't comprehend what was being said. My arm was pulled forward and a knife run over my skin. Malfoy pressed his lips to the welling of blood on my forearm and I felt a tugging behind my belly button. The process was repeated on Malfoys arm and it was presented to me. I look over into Draco's eyes, he gives me a slight nod and I place my lips to his arm just like he did with me. I can feel the magic moving around me. The air seems alive around us swirling in unending spirals. My dizziness seems to escalate and the darkness closes in around me again.

Hermione clung to Draco like her life depended on it, as her head swam. He pulled her arms around his neck and helped her to turn her back and leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Chapter 3

I helped her down on to the bed, I could hear her wincing with every movement. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed head hanging low, her limbs visibly shaking with the effort it had taken to get up to my room. I could feel the frustration rising within me. It quickly turned to anger, which could bubble over at any point.

Why had Snape suggested this?

Why did it have to be me?

Why did it have to be her?

At some point during my internal argument my anger had diffused some what. I just rolled my eyes and helped her swivel round on the bed so she could lie down. As she settled down into the bed, I changed into my bed clothes and got in next to her. Well there was no way I was sleeping on the sofa, it was my room after all.

****I woke in a soft bed, the walls had a dark red hue across them and the carpet looked luxuriously soft. The furniture was mainly dark wood or leather and very expensive. There was a big armchair sat in the corner of the room where a slim, blond lady sat. I looked towards where Draco should have been only to find an unmade, empty half of the bed. I swung my still painful leg over the side of the bed and sat up. Narcissa stood elegantly and handed me a robe, which I quickly pulled on as what little cloth was let of my old clothes hardly covered anything.

She sliently and gracefully lead me to another room and open a wardrobe. It was full of what appeared to be designer robes. She pulled out a set, handing them to me, she left the room to let me change into what I assumed would now be my new wardrobe.

I emerged a while later dressed in what had been presented to me. The black cloth felt nice next to my skin. The top was modest in fashion it had long sleeves, which were tight at the top of my arms but loosened towards my wrists. The lace across my chest revealed a little of my cleavage but in the darkness of the manor it would preserve any modesty I had left. Though it looked heavy the skirt was light weight and loose, reaching the floor it hid the boots I had on.

I stepped out of the room and came face to face with Narcissa.

"You look wonderful dear." She said to me and turned leading me back towards Draco's room. She opened the door and ushered me in behind her. Quickly shutting the door she turned to me a serious glare in her eyes.

I had woken the next morning and gotten up as normal, the only difference had been that there was a sleeping Granger, no Malfoy, in the bed. I had laid awake so long that night trying to figure out how she had survived the Dark Mark. Damn her.

I was in the kitchen when Lucius had found me. He had a stern face as he glowered at me. I had always shrank away from my fathers gaze but there was something in it today that stopped my usual reaction.

"come see me in my office." He murmured as he passed me. I grabbed an apple for breakfast throwing it from hand to hand with little effort. I grabbed one for her and headed back upstairs.

I entered the room and could feel that she wasn't there. I left the apple of the side where she would see it and left for my fathers study. Merlin only knows what he wanted.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed. **


End file.
